XFiles The Musical!
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Ever Wonder what our Favorite group does during their spare time when there not busy solving a case? Join our XFiles Characters as they burst into song at work, Home , or in the Car or in their Bedroom.And the whole time they are bugged by Frohike! Review
1. We all burst into song

X-files The Musical!

Authors: XFWRITER & Goldenwolf88

Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite group does when their not busy solving a case? All of them like to sing! Join our cast members as they burst into song. Their offices and homes and cars get bugged by Frohike. Everyone is caught on video singing their hearts out.

Disclaimer: We do not own all of the X-files characters. The original cast members belong to Chris Carter. But we do own Renee Knight, and Melissa Mulder since we made those two up.

Enjoy the musical, we had fun writing it! Send in Reviews to!

A video footage shows Melissa dancing on the bed in her lingerie, and singing along with her stereo with a hairbrush.

I see you on the street and you walk on by

You make me want to hang my head down and cry

If you gave me half the chance you'd see

My desire is burning inside of me

But you choose to look the other way

I've had to work much harder than this

For something I want don't try to resist me

Open your heart to me, baby,

I hold the lock and you hold the key

Open your heart to me, darlin'

I'll give you love if you , you turn the key

I think you're afraid to look into my eyes

You look like a sad little boy, I wonder why

I follow you around but you can't see

You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice

So you choose to look the other way

Well, I've got something to say

Don't try to run I can keep up with you

Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to

Repeat Chorus

Open your heart with the Key

One is such a lonely Number

Ah, ah, ah, ah

OPen your heart, I'll make you love me,

It's not that hard, if you just turn the Key

Don't try to run I can keep up with you

Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to

Repeat chorus

Open your heart, I'll make you love me.

Once she finished the singing, Melissa frowned seeing a camera in the corner of the room. She looked into it with a scowl, then switched it off. It was clear, she was very embarassed.

Langly is found in the kitchen, making a pizza, he doesn't notice that he's singing loudly over the radio.

Any way you want it

YOu can call me anyday-ay, hey hey

Anyway you want it

You can always hear me say -ay, hey hey

It's alright, it's alright, It's alright, it's alright

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright

Anyway you want it

It's the way it will be

You don't want money

You don't want a diamond ring-ay, hey hey

You say you want my lovin' more than any other Ring ay, hey hey

It's alright, It's alright, it's alright, it's alright

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright

Anyway- any way you want it

That's alright by me

Anyway you want it

That's the way it will be.

Anyway you want it

You can call me anyday -ay, hey hey

Anyway you want it

You can always hear me say ay-hey hey

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright

Any way you want it

It's the way it will be

Anyway- anyway you want it

That's alright by me.

Anyway you want it

That's the way it will be

Anyway you want it

You can call on me anyday-ay,hey hey

Anyway you want it

You can always hear me say- ay, hey hey

Anyway you want it

You can always hear me say-ay, hey hey

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright

It's alright, It's alright, It's alright, It's alright

Anyway you want it.

Langly finished making the pizza and stuck it into the oven. He had no idea that he was being video taped and was part of Frohike's wicked plan.

Mulder is singing along to a Backstreet Boy's song to Melissa. He's alone in his bedroom at Frohike's singing a song especially for Melissa and has an impressive voice. He sings alonge to the song. "For you Melissa", he says not knowing the room has a cameria in it filming him.

Shape of my heart

Baby, please try to forgive me

Stay here, don't put out the glow

hold me now don't bother if any minute makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

lookin' back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone.

I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautful loneliness thats tragical

So help me I can't win this war, oh no

Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone

I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

I'm here with my confession

Got nothing to hide no more

I don't know where to start

But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on the things I've done

I never want to play the same old part

I'll keep you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

lookin' back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone

I played my part, kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone

I played my part, kept you in the dark,

Now let me show you the shape of my heart.

show you the shape of my heart

Mulder, still not noticing the camera, switches off the light and goes to sleep Snow falls that very night.

Byers yawned at his computer. It had been another long night writing his article for the Lonegunmen Newspaper. When he got tired, he sang. Byers continued typing, eventually getting a rhythm from his fingers, began bobbing his head and singing a song he heard on the radio earlier that morning.

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Everytime I see you dance

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

Cause' I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you trying to do without me

When you got me

When you want me

(Hey Melissa)

I think You're fine

YOu really blown my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I want to be your Romeo

(Hey Melissa)

GIrl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best Dj on the radio waves saying

Hey Melissa, why do you do him this way

to far to turn around

So I'm gonna stand my ground

Gimme just a little bit of hope

with a smile or a glance, give me one more chance

Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why are you tryin' to do without me

when you got me

Where you want me

Hey Melissa

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Melissa

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me.

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say Forever

For us to hang together

So hear me when I say

Hey Melissa

Hey Melissa

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me could run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Melissa

I think you're fine

YOu really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me could run away

I just want you to know

I want to be your Romeo

Hey Melissa

Byers had no idea he was a victim of Frohike's evil plot.

Renee was sitting in Langly's room later in the day, playing her guitar; wearing one of Langly's Romonea shirts and a pair of black boyshort underwear. The boys were working on the paper and she didn't know where Melissa or any of the girls were. She figured she'd try out some new lyrics. It had been awhile since she'd sold any songs and was looking forward to get back to it now that her novel career had calmed down lightly.

Uh uh, uh uh, uh, uh, oh

Uh uh, uh uh, uh uh , oh

Check it out

Going out

on the late night

Feeling nice

It's a Heck of a fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when Butthead put his hands on me

But you see

I'm no there for your entertainment

You really don't want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began.

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh, uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh uh, uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a F...k

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh Bye

Listen up it's just not happening Boy

You can say what you want to your friends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You really don't want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began.

Keep you drink just give me the money

It's you and your hand tonight.

Uh uh, uh uh uh uh , uh, oh

Uh uh, uh uh uh uh, uh , oh

Break, Break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet em' five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up for you to see

So wuit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are

High five, talking...(stars)

but you're going home alone aren't ya?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

no.

You really don't want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight.

I'm not here for your entertainment

No, No, No

You really don't want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over.

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh

Her fabulous voice trailed off. She smirked remembering who she wrote the song about, a mutual foe of hers and the Gunmen. "Dedicated to the guys because of Eric", she laughed to herself. She heard a beep coming from the television and went over. "MELVIN FROHIKE! YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed once she foud the camera. Frohike, in the basement, flinched. His plan may have been found out!


	2. Singing at Work

_After Renee had slapped him, Frohike went downstairs to finish working on the paper. he hadn't regretted bugging the place. He knew everyone had talent, they were just too afraid to use it or to have people hear them. A song called Lips of an Angel came on the radio with emotion, Frohike sang along to the song that reminded him of his feelings for Scully._

_LIps of an Angel sung by Frohike_

_Honey why you callin' me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you cryin? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be so loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_WIth the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_ANd I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_WIth the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_As he sung the song, tears fell down Frohike's eyes. He knew he'd never be with Scully as long as Mulder was married to her. When Scully married him, Frohike had been crushed. He had walked out of the wedding early, and didn't stay for the reception. Frohike knew he was being video taped, but he didn't care_

_Doggett was stuck in traffic on his way to work. Sighing impatiently, he turned on the radio to give him some distraction. His favorite Nickelback song came on reminding him of his past where he used to live and who he was with back then. Doggett sang along loudly._

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_how did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

_This is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

_This is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must've done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god I, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade_

_blew every dollar we ever made_

_the cops seein us hanging out_

_they say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god I, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me..._

_After Doggett finished singing, henoticed something blinking nearby he looked closer and saw it was a red light of a small camera placed in the car by yours truly. "FROHIKE YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Doggett shouted and turned it off._

_Reyes yawned. It was a slow day for the X-files and Doggett was late. She looked up and grinned sheepishly seeing the pencils that she'd thrown up in the ceiling (Something she learned from Mulder). She eventually got bored with that as well. Making sure that the office door was locked she grabbed her cell phone and using it as a microphone began to sing the song "Forever" by the Veronicas._

_Here we are so what you gonna do_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,_

_I just don't really care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Uh-oh_

_I've seen it all I got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight (Follow me)_

_Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say 'cause tonight,_

_I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Uh-oh_

_Let's pretend you're mine_

_(We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah, yeah)_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you (Yeah, yeah)_

_With you (Yeah yeah)_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_Yeah... forever..._

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together - together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah_

_With you (yeah yeah)_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

_(uh-oh)_

_Throughout the song she danced and wound up on the desk, rocking out. "Mon? What are you doing?" asked Doggett as he came through the door._

_Reyes laughed nervously. "I'm getting pencils down from the ceiling. Want to help?" she ran a hand through her hair, not knowing that her entire performance had been caught on tape._


	3. Hanging out at Frohike's

Two days later, Frohike called everyone into the livingroom. He had popcorn and coke, and beer set up. He also had a cd wrapped up for everyone. he then turned on the DVD player. "I have a surprise for everyone", he said.

He and Renee playfully glared at each other as he pushed her off the couch and she swatted him in the stomach. He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Melissa was sitting in Byer's lap on the couch. Everyone else was squeezed near or around them. THey all turned to watch what Frohike had for them. Melissa was mortified to see herself singing in the bedroom on DVD. "Oh, God, I can't look at this". she felt so embarassed she turned red.

"You look great though!" Byers whispered in her ear. Langly laughed, but quickly stopped when Renee said, "Don't laugh Richard. He's got all of us". Langly turned to glare at Frohike.

Everyone was a bit surprised when the video showed Langly singing in the Kitchen. Melissa smirked hearing her brother sing. "Your quite good, Langly". said Melissa. Langly blushed. "See if I ever make pizza for you guys again!" he stopped and stared as Monica's wonderful desk performance came up. Reyes blushed and hid in the couch.

"So that's what goes on when I'm late?" laughed Doggett. Melissa laughed. She thought Monica's performance was fantastic. And a bit funny seeing her dance on the desk top. When she saw her dad sing, tears welled up in her eyes. He really was sorry that he hadn't always been there for her. "Thanks Dad". she said hugged him.

"No problem sweetheart", replied Mulder, hugging Melissa back. Mulder's jaw dropped when he saw Scully singing, the video found Scully laying in bed, singing to "Breathe", by Faith Hill as it came on the radio. She was laying under the sheets, and imitating the actual video by Faith Hil perfectly. Scully's face was bright red by the end of the video and she vowed to shoot Frohike as soon as she found out where he hid her gun.

"Wow". was all the guys said.

Melissa soon saw Byers singing while working on Computer. She thought it was sexy the way he sang and the song was for her. He even sounded like that dude on American Idol Clay Aiken? She wasn't sure if that was his name. "John, you sound really good". she commented.

Byers laughed. "Well, thank you". when it got to Frohike's video everyone got silent. It was an emotional moment for him and it took alot for him to put it on DVD. Not wanting to embarass Frohike by making a scene, Renee quietly put her hand over his.

Frohike smiled at Renee. He was so glad to have an understanding Friendship with her. Sh ekenw his deep feelings about Scully and how it hurt to know he could never have her. Renee knew him for a long time. She understood him his thoughts, and his feelings. And more importantly, she didn't laugh at his video.

After Frohike's video, he handed out copies for everyone. "Wait, Wait!" exclaimed Reyes. "It's not finished yet!"

"What?" asked Frohike. "I got everyone in".

"Yeah", Reyes grinned mischeivously, "But we have to do one all together! And duets! or something!"

"NO!" exclaimed Scully. "This has been enough embarassment, thank you". Everyone laughed. "IT'll be fun!" pouted Reyes.

"Awwww", laughed Renee "I'll do it". Langly sighed, knowing that he and theothers were about to get roped into this whether they liked it or not.

Melissa had to grin. A music video of all them singing? It would be kinda fun. "Count me and Byers in, that sounds like fun", she commented. Melissa wondered what sont they could all do together, she couldn't think of one their music tastes were kinda different weren't they?

"what are we all going to sing?" she asked. "Or will we pair up with certain ones?" she then saw lightbulbs go off in Reyes head. She knew then her other best friend had an idea.

"We can do pairs, or even small groups", Reyes said. "Or we can do a girls thing and a guys thing", Reyes was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Melissa liked the ideas. "Why don't we just do them all and fill up the rest of the Dvd's It'll be like one cool music video and we could even send one copy to Skinhead". Skinhead was Melissa's pet nickname for Skinner their Supervisor.

"NO!" Renee's eyes got big. And she had a wicked grin on her face. "We get Uncle Walter in the videos!"

Mulder's eyes lip up like a child at Christmas. "That would be Magical".

"He would kill us!" Scully exclaimed.

"Blame it on me!" laughed Renee. "And then we can put it on the end of the DVDS as a surprise for him!"

Frohike laughed "All right, we can bug Skinner's office and house. And his car". After that was done, Everyone got down to deciding what kind of video they wanted to do.

Melissa offered up some songs to the girls. "I was thinking all of us could sing one way or another", or even Joan Jett's "I love Rock and Roll". Melissa hoped the girls liked those choices. They were good rockin' songs and they all sing them at home, or even at work.

Reyes and Renee both agree. "I'm not dancing this time though!" laughed Reyes.

"I'll dance", giggled Renee.

"I'll dancie in the back seat of Mon's car while we're all singing". said Melissa grinning. She could see the four of them doing that. Including her mom.

"Mom, join us for the video please!" Melissa begged her mother.

Scully folded her arms, thinking, she was about to say no, but grinned. "Fine, I'll do it".

Reyes laughed. "This will be interesting".

The next evening after the girls had seen a movie and shopped, They climbed into Monica's silver Lexas, and were cruising. THe girls sang the song one way or another. Melissa took up the lead inthe song Singing the first verse. While dancing in the back.

Throughout the song, both Scully and Renee danced; Scully was in the back with Melissa. At a stop light, Renee pushed Reyes out of the driver's seat to force her to dance and Monica eventually gave in, seeing as the light was about to turn green and she was still in the middle of the road, when they finished, everyone collapsed into laughter, realizing how ridiculous they must have looked to the other drivers.

Melissa smiled throughout dancing and Singing. She even shook her butt a few times. Without the girls knowins, several guys in the car next to them bursted out Laughing.


	4. Rockin' and a Crusing

One Way or Another

All Together

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya.

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.

One way or another, I'm gonna see ya.

I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.

One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.

I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha.

Melissa

I will drive past your house, and if the lights are all down I'll see who's around.

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya.

I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha.

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya.

I'll getcha, I'll getcha.

One way or another, I'm gonna see ya.

I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha.

One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meetcha.

I'll meetcha, ah.

Renee:

And if the lights are all out, I'll follow your bus downtown, see who's hangin' out.

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.

I'm gonna give you the slip.

A slip of the lip, or another, I'm gonna lose ya.

I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya.

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya.

I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya.

One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya.

I'm gonna give you the slip.

Monica:

I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall, where I can see it all, find out who ya call.

Lead you to the supermarket, check out some specials and rat food.

Get lost in the crowd.

One way or another, I'm gonna getcha.

Scully:

I'll getcha.

I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha.

Where I can see it all, find out who ya call

Once they got to Monica'a apartment, Melissa was hungry. It had been hours since they last ate. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow", said Melissa. Slumping on Monica's sofa. She began to stretch. "Can we order a pizza and a buy a movie Mon?" she begged her other best friend.

"Sounds good. What movie?" asked Reyes sitting in a chair. Renee flipped open her cell phone and ordered two large pizzas for everyone. And also got a liter of coke. She then laid down on the floor, seeing as Scully had taken over the chair and Melissa was stretched out on the couch. "I'm in the mood for something funny", said Renee. "What about you guys?"

Melissa thought about it. "Me too. I haven't laughed enough yet. Let's see we could either watch Bruce Almighty or Joe Dirt I heard those are really funny". she stretched further. Melissa then rested her head on a pillow she wondered what the guys were doing at that same moment.

When the pizza arrived, Melissa grabbed it, put it on the table in Monica's kitchen and they dug right in. Melissa picked up a slice., and ate it. "This stuff is so good. I could eat it everyday". She said in between bites. Last she had talked to Byers, he was getting together with the guys to do something. Melissa missed her already. She hated every moment they were apart. As she ate she thought about Byers and the way he loved her like no other. She was very lucky to have him she thought Melissa's thoughts were disturbed by someone Calling her.


	5. Skinman The shower dancer

_"You have to see this!" Renee exclaimed. Reyes, Scully and Melissa were gathered around Monica's computer. Frohike had just sent them the video of Skinner. "He's going to flip!" Scully and Renee were laughing to hard to say anything else._

_Melissa wondered what the three women were laughin about and there stood Skinner their boss singing in the showe. Melissa cracked up to laughing joining the girls around the computer screen. "Oh my Gosh, that is so funny!" she laughs more. Melissa had to admit, her dad was good with pranks. Renee turned the volume up so they all could hear Skinner._

_The Guys worn out after their performance, were doing the same thing as the girls. They were stretched out in Frohike's living room, eating food from Steak Out, and laughing hysterically at the video that Frohike managed to get of one of Walter Skinner._

_The video showed Skinner in the shower, why he didn't have a shower curtain, no one knew, but luckily it only showed him from waist up. As Skinner turned on the shower radio, he started humming to a tune and eventually began singing, and even dancing to the song "Dashboard" by Mighty Mouse._

_Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know._

_Oh, the dashboard melted, but we still have the radio._

_Ph, it should've been, could've been worse than you would ever know._

_Well, you told me about nowhere well it sounds like someplace I'd like to go._

_Oh, it could've been, should've been worse than you would ever know._

_Well, the windshield was broken but I love the fresh air y' know_

_(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)_

_Oh, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know, oh!_

_(the dashboard melted but we still have the radio)_

_Oh, we talked about nothing which was more than I wanted you to know-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Now here we go!_

_Oh! It would've been, could've been worse than it had even gone_

_Well, the car was on blocks, but I was already where I want._

_(it was impossible, we ran it good, we ran it good)._

_Why should we ever even ever really even get to know?_

_(it was impossible, we ran it good, we ran it good)_

_Oh if the world doesn't like us it'll shake us just like we were a co-oh-oh-oh-oh old_

_Now Here we go!_

_Well we scheme, and we scheme but we don't always blow it_

_We've yet to crash, but we still might as well enjoy it_

_Standing at a light switch to each east and west horizon, _

_Every Dawn you're surprising_

_And the evening was consoling_

_Saying "See it wasn't as bad as "_

_Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know._

_I was patiently erasing and recording the wrong episodes_

_After you had proved my point wrong._

_It wasn't like I'd let it go, oh-oh-oh. oh-oh-oh._

_I Just wanted to catch the last laugh of this show._

_Yeah it wouldn've been , could've been worse than you would ever know._

_Oh, the dashboard melted, but we ran it good, we ran it good.)_

_Hard-wired to concieve, so much we'd have to stow it_

_Even needs have needs, tiny giants made of tinier giants_

_Don't wear eyelids so I don't miss the last laugh of this show_

_(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)_

_Oh we could've been, should've been worse than you would ever know_

_(The dashboard melted, but we still have the radio)_

_Well, you told me about nowhere well it sounds like someplace I'd like to go-oh-oh-oh._

_Now here we go!_

_Well we scheme and we scheme but we always blow it_

_We've yet to crash, but we still might as well enjoy it_

_Standing at a light switch to each east and west horizon,_

_Every dawn you're surprising,_

_And the evening was consoling_

_Saying "See it wasn't quite as bad as"._

_Oh it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know._

_At the end of the song, Skinner slipped and everyone heard a huge yell, followed by some cursing at a bar of soap. _

_"Skinman's a shower dancer!" laughed langly._

_"This is priceless!" Byers exclaimed._

_"Think of the possibilities!" grinned Mulder._


	6. The Guys want some hot stuff!

The guys were all in the basement, which Frohike had soundproofed earlier in the year. They decided to go all out for their performance. Mulder had just finished hanging up a disco ball when the other guys came into the room. Everyone was either wearing Jeans or khakis and a button down shirt. "I can not believe I agreed to do this!" exclaimed Doggett.

"It's hilarious though", Byers said.

"And it'll blow the girls away! added Frohike. Doggett sighed and threw his hands up, giving in. Frohike hit the play button on the stereo and disco music soon filled the room. The guys stood in a line and began to do a coordinated dance sequence as they sang.

Mulder:

Sittin, here, eatin my hear out waitin

Waitin for some lover to call

Dialed about a thousand numbers lately

Almost rang the phone off the wall.

All:

Lookin for some hot stuff baby this evenin

I need some hot stuff baby tonight

I want some hot stuff baby this evenin

Gotta have some hot stuff

Gotta have some lovin tonight

I need hot stuff

I want some hot stuff

I need hot stuff

Frohike"

Lookin for a lover who needs another

Don't want another night on my own

Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover

Wana bring a wild girl back home.

Doggett:

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin

I need some hot stuff baby tonight

I want some hot stuff baby this evenin

Gotta have some lovin

Got to have a love tonight

I need hot stuff

Hot love

Lookin for hot love.

All:

Hot, Hot, hot hot stuff

Hot, hot, hot

Hot, Hot hot hot stuff

Hot, hot hot

Langly:

How's that hot stuff baby this evenin

I need some hot stuff baby tonight

Gimme little hot stuff baby this evenin

Hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight

I need hot stuff

Lookin for hot stuff

Gotta have some hot stuff

Byers: Sittin here eatin my heart out no reason

Won't spend another night on my own

I dialed about a hundred numbers baby

I'm bound to find somebody home.

All:

Gotta have hot stuff baby this evenin

I need some hot stuff baby this evenin

I need your love baby

Don't need your love tonight.

Hot stuff

Baby this evening

I need hot stuff baby tonight

Yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin

I want some hot stuff baby tonight

I need your hot stuff baby tonight

I want some hot stuff baby this evenin

Hot stuff Baby

Got to I need your love tonight.

The girls watched their guys performance on computer. All were getting cold chills and were getting horny.

"Lets go give them some hot stuff already! If I keep hearing that alot, its gonna drive me cookoo!" squealed Melissa.

"I agree", said Renee. "Let's go find them!" she giggled.

The two went out the door. Monica "I second to that I wanna go find John!"

Scully "And I want Mulder so baaaaaaad right now".

The girls left to go find their men.


	7. Summoned To skinman's office

The next day, everyone in the group got summoned to Skinner's office. "This .Can. Not. Ever. leave this group. Ever". Skinner sounded mad but everyone could see he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You liked it", Renee teased.

"You guys were funny, but bugging my shower?! That's not only sick and wrong- it's a federal offense!" he said.

Melissa tried her best not to crack up laughing. She even had on her serious business like expression. But seeing skinner embarassed looked great and cute. It was worth it seeing her boss naked in the shower singing; It showed that he was normal like they were. he just had a higher paying job. And he wasn't stuck up. Melissa giggled then spoke up sounding just like her mom. "But, sir, we were just having fun. Haven't you ever wanted to make a music video before?"

"When I was little I wanted to be Luke Skywalker", he replied in all seriousness, but as he looked away, Melissa saw him smirking. "But, really, you can't show this to anyone else. It'll ruin my reputation".

"Don't worry", started Melissa. "We won't tell or show anyone else, and it won't leave the group. Right everyone?" Melissa looked at her friends and Family. Right now her Internship here was important, and she didn't want to jeopardize it. Melissa gave the group a serious look. "It won't leave the group, right?" she asked again.

"Fine it won't leave the group", everyone grumbled.

"Good!" said skinner. He Vaguely wondered how he became friends with all these lunatics.


	8. Melissa's Lullaby

That night, Melissa went into Daniel's nursery, she had missed her son all day. He was getting fussy in his crib. Melissa lifted him into her arms, and began to rock him in a chair then she sung softly to him. A song her mom used to sing to her.

When all the clouds darken up the skyway

There's a rainbow highway to be found

Leading from your window pain

To a place behind the sun

Just a step behind the rain.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

once in a lullaby

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the Rainbow

Where BIrds fly

BIrds fly over the rainbow

Why then oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the Rainbow

Why, oh, why can't I?

Byers smiled as he listened to Melissa sing. He had always loved her voice. He also knew that this video would make Melissa happy and mean alot to Daniel later in life. After she finished, Byers went over and hugged Melissa from behind.

Melissa smiled as Byers held her in his arms. She was finally happy she thought. She had her parents back for good, her real dad was making up for her for good that time, Life couldn't be more perfect. As they got ready to go to bed themselves, Melissa took one good look at Daniel before she cut off the light. They left the room and switched off the light.

The end!


	9. Cast and Ending Credits

_How they Met Introduction _

_Mulder and Scully had a second child not long after they had William. The two concieved Melissa Mulder when Scully married Mulder in a Vegas Chapel. After making the marriage legal, the two had sex not long afterwards. For awhile the two were living a happily married life. Except one person was missing and that was William Melissa's older brother. The Government kept going after Mulder because he had gotten into some trouble with them and soon threatened his family. Determined to protect his family, Mulder left to try to make things right again with the Government. He then wanted to find his son William and try to put back together his family. Only problem is, Mulder leaves Melissa when she is Five years old , leavin Scully to raise Melissa all alone. Frohike feels bad for the small family and offers to help them out with anything they need. Soon, he grows attached to Melissa doing father things with her since her Real Dad isn't present. Frohike soon adopts Melissa and he becomes her third real guardian her adopted Dad. Slowly Melissa gets introduced to Byers and then Langly and grows up around the lonegunmen. As she approaches her teen years, when Melissa is sixteen, she falls for Byers and soon they fall madly deeply in love. Melissa also Meets several best friends along the way in the story. Renee knight is a family friend. She knew Mulder, Scully, Reyes and the guys since High School. So one day Frohike lets Renee and Melissa meet and they get along great. Melissa eventually meets Monica Reyes who is Renee's best friend and brings her to Melissa's sleepover. From their her and Monica become best friends too. Langly becomes more like Melissa's adopted brother. This is the story of how our famous group of friends meet and how they develop lifelong friendships in those that they trust. Also, this story focuses on the loves of their lives to. Happy reading!_

_XFWRITER & GOLDENWOLF88_


	10. Series Introduction

_How they Met Introduction _

_Mulder and Scully had a second child not long after they had William. The two concieved Melissa Mulder when Scully married Mulder in a Vegas Chapel. After making the marriage legal, the two had sex not long afterwards. For awhile the two were living a happily married life. Except one person was missing and that was William Melissa's older brother. The Government kept going after Mulder because he had gotten into some trouble with them and soon threatened his family. Determined to protect his family, Mulder left to try to make things right again with the Government. He then wanted to find his son William and try to put back together his family. Only problem is, Mulder leaves Melissa when she is Five years old , leavin Scully to raise Melissa all alone. Frohike feels bad for the small family and offers to help them out with anything they need. Soon, he grows attached to Melissa doing father things with her since her Real Dad isn't present. Frohike soon adopts Melissa and he becomes her third real guardian her adopted Dad. Slowly Melissa gets introduced to Byers and then Langly and grows up around the lonegunmen. As she approaches her teen years, when Melissa is sixteen, she falls for Byers and soon they fall madly deeply in love. Melissa also Meets several best friends along the way in the story. Renee knight is a family friend. She knew Mulder, Scully, Reyes and the guys since High School. So one day Frohike lets Renee and Melissa meet and they get along great. Melissa eventually meets Monica Reyes who is Renee's best friend and brings her to Melissa's sleepover. From their her and Monica become best friends too. Langly becomes more like Melissa's adopted brother. This is the story of how our famous group of friends meet and how they develop lifelong friendships in those that they trust. Also, this story focuses on the loves of their lives to. Happy reading!_

_XFWRITER & GOLDENWOLF88_


	11. Cast Members

X-files Cast Members are: Pictures of the Cast are on my website which is also on this profile go to my site to see my slideshow! Also The characters Melissa Mulder and Renee Knight are made up by me and Goldenwolf88 and arent in the Orignal Series. We made them up to go in our stories.

Fox Mulder- David Duchovny

Dana Scully Mulder- Gillian Anderson

Melissa Mulder - Younger Melissa: Sarah Michelle Gellar

Renee Knight- Aubrie Lemon

Monica Reyes- Annabeth Gish

John Doggett- Robert Patrick

Tom Braidwood- Melvin Frohike

Bruce Harwood- John Fitzgerald Byers.

Richard "Ringo" Langly- Dean Haglund.

Walter Skinner- Mitch Pileggi.


End file.
